


Castle of Glass

by Merli_Blackthorn



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merli_Blackthorn/pseuds/Merli_Blackthorn
Summary: ❞Ведь я всего лишь трещина в этом стеклянном замке, Едва ли ты сможешь что-то еще увидеть❞





	Castle of Glass

**Центральная часть США, Кистоун-Сити, Дом семьи Уэст**

**15 мая, 23:12 по центральному летнему времени.**

 

 

— Плохой денек?

 

— С чего ты это взял? По-твоему, я не могу прийти к лучшему другу в гости?

 

— Ещё полчаса назад ты жаловался на завтрашнюю контрольную по математике, к которой готовился весь день, а сейчас в костюме Робина сидишь на моём подоконнике. Думаешь, мне не стоит волноваться?

 

Уолли усмехнулся, признавая свою победу. Дик с ним мысленно согласился, но озвучивать не стал. А то ещё загордиться и подколов не избежать. Грейсон тихо пролез через окно, чтобы не разбудить чету Уэстов за стенкой, и сложил руки на груди.

 

В комнате Уолли, Дик был не впервой, часто таким же способом, через окно, проникал во внутрь. Деревянная кровать в углу, стол рядом с ней — всё было завалено учебниками и тетрадями. Уолли носился по комнате на минимальной скорости, приводя её в порядок. Чистоты до блеска, как любил говорить Альфред, не было, но она начала больше походить на спальню, чем на мусорку.

 

Дик нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по бедру, ожидая пока до друга наконец дойдет причина его появления. Уолли нахмурился, посмотрев на Дика, потом на дверь, снова на него и тяжко вздохнул. Робин покосился в сторону окна.

 

— Чува-ак, нет! — простонал Уолли, скидывая учебник в увесистый рюкзак. — Ты не подумал, что я хочу поспать или глянуть сериальчик? Новый сезон «Ходячих мертвецов» на Netflix* вышел.

 

— О да, Уолли, да. — Ухмыльнулся Робин, снова кивая в сторону окна. — Тебе нужно проветрится. К тому же, ты не подумал, что я тоже хочу глянуть этот сериальчик с тобой?

 

Уолли закатил глаза на колкость друга, исчез и через пару секунд уже в костюме поправлял очки у зеркала. Но при этом звание Нарцисса получил именно Робин, а не Кид Флэш. Несправедливо! Знали бы, что этот беспорядок на голове Уэст укладывает целую минуту. Для обычных людей это быстро, а вот для спидстера целая вечность. Вечность, проведённая за зеркалом. Жуть какая.

 

— Твои родители проснуться быстрее, чем ты оденешься. В темпе, в темпе.

 

Всё случилось ровно как предсказывал Дик. Хоть награду давай ему за предсказуемый поворот событий. Уолли пробурчал нечто похоже на «чёрт», и с большим усердием, начал поправлять костюм.

 

За дверью послышались громкие перешёптывания, которые напомнили Дику одноклассниц в академии. Те тоже шептались за спиной, думая, что их неслышно. Скрип кровати и громкий топот, а через минуту шум утих. Дик посмотрел на Уолли взглядом «Я же говорил», когда дверная ручка задёргалась.

 

— Уолли, что ты за шум устроил? — В дверь протиснулась голова рыжеволосой женщины, Мэри Уэст, матери Уолли. Увидев Робина, её глаза расширились от неподдельного удивления, а потом женщина тепло улыбнулась ему, раскрывая дверь шире. — Уолли не предупредил, что у него в гостях друзья. Может чаю, Робин?

 

Робин улыбнулся, качая головой в знак отказа. Забота этой женщины казалась Дику донельзя милой и приятной, даже сейчас, когда он в двенадцать ночи через окно вломился в их дом. Хотя, подумал Дик, если бы они не хотели, чтобы он так приходил к ним в гости, то сказали бы об этом ещё месяц назад. Грейсона слегка передёрнуло, когда он вспомнил Рудольфа Уэста, что пытался выстрелить в него из дробовика. У него хоть было разрешение на оружие?

 

— Спасибо, миссис Уэст, но мы спешим. Убийца Крок вновь активизировался, так что мне нужна помощь Кид Флэша.

 

Робин постарался принять серьёзное выражение лица, наблюдая за переменами настроения Мэри Уэст. Миссия невыполнима. Сонное, сперва удивлённо-заинтересованное, сейчас выражало крайнюю степень испуга и недопонимания. Что поделать, если твой сын супергерой, то придётся привыкнуть к вечному непониманию происходящего.

 

— Тогда вам стоит поспешить, — после некоторой паузы решила она, в один шаг подходя к Уолли и целуя его в лоб. Тот застонал, косясь на Дика, пока мама поправляла его костюм, очки и приглаживая волосы.

 

Неожиданно интересным показались Дику несколько книг на верхней полке. Томик судебной медицины, стоявший рядом с Гарри Поттером, составляли невероятный дуэт. Бомбический микс, как любил говорить Дик.

 

Грейсон в свою очередь не привык быть свидетелем таких личных семейных сцен. И их участником он тоже давно не был. Женщина шептала всякие предостережения, рассказывала, что ему стоит прийти хотя бы к пяти утра и успеть выспаться перед школой. Дик хмыкнул, понимая, что не даст Уолли заснуть как минимум до начала занятий в Академии Готэма. Не одному же Дику страдать от полного отсутствия сна? Мэри нахмурилась на его смешок, но Дик просто поднял руки в знак полной капитуляции.

 

Мэри Уэст выпроводила их через дверь, ворча, что нельзя выходить через окно, ведь они могут серьёзно пострадать. Она решила проигнорировать фразу Уолли о том, что вся их работа это одни страдания.

 

— Верни его в сохранности, Робин, — прошептала Мэри, останавливая Дика у порога.

 

— Не беспокойтесь, пока КаЭФ со мной, он в полной безопасности, — засмеялся Дик, услышав очередной стон Уолли. Мэри печально улыбнулась, потрепав Дика по щеке, и закрыла за ними дверь.

 

Уолли же тут же повернулся к нему, тыча пальцем в знак Робина на груди. Дик от неожиданности даже отпрыгнуть не успел.

 

— Убийца-Крок? Серьёзно? Она же теперь не заснёт! Не мог придумать что-нибудь менее опасное, например, Убийцу-Мотылька?*

 

Привычка Уолли говорить на суперскорости, когда тот волновался или переживал, была невероятно милой, по мнению Дика. Ну и наверно для всей команды. Робин сделал самое отстранённое выражение лица, говоря глухим голосом, пародируя Бэтмена:

 

— Поверь, ты не захочешь с ним встретиться.

 

— Ха-ха, смешно, — саркастично сказал Уолли, Дик приподнял одну бровь, наблюдая за изменившимся выражением лица друга. — Стоп. Ты же пошутил? Скажи, что ты пошутил.

 

Робин включил портативный компьютер в перчатке, не спуская глаз с Уолли. Тот не сводил взгляда с окна на втором этаже, где горел свет. Фигура миссис Уэст ещё раз промелькнула в окне, и свет выключился.

 

— Воспользуемся Зета-порталом или подвезёшь?

 

— Это будет в последний раз, Роб, — пригрозил Уолли, разминая спину. Дик кивнул головой в знак согласия. Последним разом это точно не будет. Ему же ещё надо добраться до Поместья. Вряд ли такси согласиться подвезти Робина до дома. Да и Брюс выговор сделает. Экспресс-доставка от Уолли Уэста единственный вариант.

 

///

 

**Восточная часть США, Готэм-Сити,**

**16 мая, 01:06 по летнему восточному времени.**

 

 

Вонь в канализации стояла невыносимая. Тёмно-зелёная водянистая кашица под ногами неприятно хлюпала каждый раз стоило им сделать шаг. Яркий свет от компьютера освещал дорогу, подобно яркому свету Зелёного Фонаря.

 

На синем экране высвечивалась схема канализации Готэма в старом районе. Множество коридоров, с таким же количеством тупиков, заставляли их сверять координаты через каждые два шага. Канализация, расположенная в Старом Готэме, не чистилась скорее всего с времён её создания, а вонь, исходившая от стен, только усугубляла не лучшую часть района. Это объясняло, откуда мерзкий запашок на улицах города. Может стоит сообщить об этом властям?

 

— Почему Бэтмен не занялся этим? — Спросил Уолли, чертыхаясь. Он откинул с носка ботинка длинную склизкую водоросль и поморщился.

 

— У него свидание с Селиной, — Объяснил Дик, прислушиваясь к вздохам Уолли. Он сделал мечтательное выражение лица, активно жестикулируя. — Франция. Лувр. Новая коллекция драгоценных камней, которые она попытается украсть. Романтика.

 

Уолли сдавленно рассмеялся, пробегая вперёд и возвращаясь назад. Судя, по полученному сообщению, Убийца Крок находился в центральном зале канализации, где она расходилась на несколько коридоров. И этот зал располагался прямиком под кафедральным собором с горгульями, которые являлись лучшими собеседниками чем Бэтмен.

 

Дик ещё раз перепроверил координаты, оглядываясь по сторонам. Пришли они в точно указанное место, но никаких следов Крока. Его сложно было не заметить. Дик удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, вспомнив их последнюю и одновременно первую встречу. Ему было десять, и Брюс впервые взял его на задание против Убийцы Крока. Он вывихнул руку, а потом ещё неделю отлеживался в поместье. Зато Крок оказался в Аркхэме*, откуда через пару недель сбежал в Стар-Сити.

 

Крок думал, что сбежал от Бэтмена, но оказался в Блэкгейте с простреленной коленной чашечкой. Подарок от Зелёной Стрелы и, тогда ещё, Спиди. Интересно, а у Крока точно была коленная чашечка? Он же полукрокодил. Рой явно их надул.

 

Дик не помнил, когда в последний раз видел их Красного друга. Тот всё время посвящал работе на Сторожевой Башне в поисках «настоящего» Роя Харпера. Их с Уолли фразы, что для них с Калдуром именно этот Рой настоящий, он пропускал мимо ушей.

 

— Тебя обманули, чувак. — Решил Уэст, заглядывая в один из коридоров. — Здесь совершенно пусто.

 

Робин нахмурился, сворачивая экран монитора. Жёлтый костюм друга скрылся в темноте коридора, и Дик остался один в потёмках, когда в коридоре напротив него загорелся яркий красный огонёк, словно от ручного фонарика.

 

— Зато я нашёл кучу сувениров, — продолжал выкрикивать Уолли, — Это похоже на…носок?

 

Робин достал пару острых робин-дисков, раскрывая их в пальцах, словно веер у Чешир. Огонёк то гас, то пылал с новым рвением, становясь ярче. Это определённо не был Убийца Крок, у того глаза хоть и были красными, налитыми кровью, но так ярко никогда не горели. Огонёк походил скорее на отблеск рубинового камня или кольца Красного Фонаря, о которых рассказывал Хэл Джордан*.

 

— Фу, это чей-то клок волос. Здесь точно Крок, а не оборотень?

 

Дик хотел уже прикрикнуть на друга, чтобы тот заткнулся, как огонёк резко погас. Точно не кольцо фонаря, тогда бы красным озарилась вся канализация. А с гневом, чувством, которое подпитывает Красных Фонарей, Дик пока не был в состоянии сражаться.

 

Робин сделал неосторожный шаг вперёд, проваливаясь вниз с громким выкриком. Спиной проскальзывал по узкой трубе, чертыхаясь. Он пытался схватиться за что-то, но мешала и узость трубы, и неожиданность падения. Огонёк привёл его в ловушку.

 

Дик Грейсон именно так мечтал закончить свою недолгую жизнь. В вонючей канализации, в грязном, от зловонной жижи, костюме, и совершенно одиноким. На его могиле напишут: «Друг. Неудачник-Сайдкик, который умер в канализации, потому что не послушал Бэтмена.» Длинная эпитафия, но лучше, чем стихотворение Меган. Если Марсианка готовить научилась, то с созданием стихотворений дело шло в пропасть. Прямо как сейчас дела Дика.

 

— Роб?

 

Голос Кид Флэша звучал в отдалении, откуда-то сверху, и Дику оставалось только гадать через сколько его найдут. И сколько ему ещё катиться вниз.

 

Он вылетел из трубы, прямо в центр очередного большого туннеля без выходов. Дик громко плюхнулся в воду, выныривая и выплевывая попавшиеся водоросли из рта. Он надеялся, что это были водоросли, а не разложившиеся носки. Его костюм был покрыт слизью, пылью и непонятными выделениями. Парня передёрнуло, когда тот яркий огонёк, за которым он последовал, показался в углу.

 

— Роб?! Я спускаюсь, не уходи, понял?

 

При всём желании, подумал Робин, идя на свет, он бы не мог покинуть канализацию, пока не узнает, что это за огонёк. И почему этот огонёк оказался здесь, если ещё пару секунд назад моргал наверху. Он тоже спустился вниз по трубе? Или в этом была явно замешана магия. Дик поставил мысленную галочку, расспросить у Затанны про магические артефакты.

 

В трубе за его спиной послышался характерный звук, с которым пару минут назад сам Дик катился вниз. Только вместо крика неожиданности, раздавались возгласы негодования смешанной с радостью. Как ребёнок на американский гонках, с раздражением подумал Грейсон.

 

Под ногами жижа плескалась, ещё больше забрызгивая костюм. Вода доходила ему до колен. И почему он не мог быстрее вырасти? Вот Калдур высокий, как Китайская стена, а Уолли почти догнал Коннера. А Дик, как и положено акробатам, оставался маленьким гномом, как называла его Артемида. Да даже девчонки были выше его! Ему оставалось только смирится и надеяться, что в этот раз гормоны сбоя не дадут и он на пару сантиметров станет выше. Других неожиданностей он бы не вынес.

 

Стена полностью плоская, каменная, имела небольшой выступ, где располагался тот самый огонёк. Горел он не так ярко, как раньше. Как мотыльки летят на свет, так и Дик шёл к огоньку. Если бы Дику Грейсону года так три назад сказали, что он в зловонной канализации будет следовать за огоньком, пока на фоне будет выкрикивать Уолли, то Дик бы не поверил. Да и сейчас не особо верил в происходящее.

 

Громкий плюх, окативший жижей спину, оповестил что Уолли благополучно добрался до него.

 

— Чёрт, мне водоросли в очки попали.

 

Яркий огонёк был ничем иным, как рубином. Драгоценный камень находился в небольшом углублении старой шкатулки. Покрытая непонятными золотыми символами, возможно пентаклями, шкатулка явно имела отношение к магическому обществу.

 

Здесь замешана магия. Дик так и думал, когда на носках потянулся к шкатулке. Рубин блестел, переливаясь всеми оттенками красного: от тёмно-бардового к светлому, почти морковному, и наоборот.

 

Нужно было отдать шкатулку Бэтмену на анализ, ведь кто кроме его напарника сможет сопоставить странное сообщение и появление неожиданного сувенира?

 

Кожа Дика покрылась мурашками, но совсем не от холода. Появилось неприятное ощущение, похоже на то, когда Джокер поймал его за плащ в прошлом году на задании с Лигой Несправедливости. Такое же ощущение безысходности и страха только от одного голоса.

 

Рядом, почти у самого уха, ему прошептали:

 

— _Открой её. Смелее._

 

Этот голос был смутно знакомым, но Дик не мог припомнить этот непохожий на другие тембр голоса. Он не мог даже сказать был он женским или мужским. Робин не мог контролировать ни свои руки, которые тянулись к шкатулке, ни голос, чтобы предупредить Уолли. Здесь не было Убийцы-Крока. И кто-то явно хотел навредить им с этой шкатулкой. Кто-то хотел навредить Бэтмену.

 

Дрожащими пальцами он приоткрыл шкатулку, жмурясь от яркого света.

 

— Намного лучше, когда всё не зелёное, правда? — Голос Уолли раздавался, словно из-под воды, а потом его друг закричал. — Роб, стой!

 

Ядовито-яркий свет ослепил его, а ноги подкосились. Последнее, что он слышал, перед тем как отключиться, что его звали домой. И долгий крик Уолли Уэста.

 

///

 

 

_«Идентификация: Робин. БИ-01»_

 

Уолли промчался по пустому залу Горы Справедливости, скользя по полу влажными сапогами. От него оставались влажные зелёные следы, но единственное о чём он думал, это о Дике в его руках. Робин закашлялся.

 

_«Кид…»_

 

— На помощь! — Крикнул Уолли, прерывая голос компьютера. Дик сильно дрожал, и если бы имел скорость, то давно бы уже завибрировал на частоте звука. За последние пять минут у Робина произошёл эпилептический припадок, который Уолли чудом смог ослабить, на скорости выбегая из канализации. Уроки первой помощи в школе, да и частые тренировки с Барри, даром не прошли.

 

На крик, взъерошенный и заспанный, прибежал Коннер, на ходу надевая задом-наперёд футболку с логотипом Супермена. Меган бесшумно летела прямо за ним, резко останавливаясь в воздухе, заметив их. Девушка зажала рот рукой, смотря на Супербоя. Уолли в отчаянии посмотрел на них. Меган завертела головой, отгоняя жуткие образы из головы, и быстро взяла в себя в руки, в отличии от Коннера, что замер, не зная, что ему предпринять.

 

— Что произошло? — Голос у М`ганн был невероятно спокоен и хладнокровен, когда она подлетела, касаясь холодными пальцами лба Робина. Лоб горел, как раскалённый песок. Уолли позавидовал её выдержке, пару месяцев назад она бы закатила истерику, но время сделало их спокойнее к таким вещам. Время и опыт делает их более бесчувственными к полумёртвым друзьям.

 

— Он просто упал, а потом. — Уолли начал бормотать на суперскорости, не сводя глаз с Дика, сжимая пальцами его руку, прощупывая пульс. Меган закрыла глаза, применяя к нему едва заметное телепатическое воздействие. Уолли часто заморгал, а потом тяжко и резко вздохнул, проговаривая на нормальной скорости, — Где Красный Торнадо?

 

— Отбыл на Сторожевую Башню, — Проворчал Коннер, вырывая Дика из цепких пальцев Уолли. Тот посмотрел на него, словно Коннер обрёл вторую голову. Робин бессильно привалился к Коннеру, когда он поднял его над землей, неся в медицинский блок. — Я вызвал Канарейку, они скоро будут. Нас просили ничего не предпринимать без…

 

Фраза Супербоя оборвалась, когда Дик закричал, снова дергаясь в судорогах. Глаза его резко закатились, а сам он причинял больше боли себе, чем Коннеру, который попал под раздачу неуправляемых ног и рук. Это всё меньше походило на простой припадок.

 

Уолли впервые был рад, что слишком хорошо изучал симптомы. Слава Барри и его постоянным просьбам вызубрить всё, если Уолли захочет стать судмедэкспертом. А Уолли Уэст очень этого хотел. Правда с каждой минутой его жажда этой карьеры угасала. Механиком тоже быть неплохо.

 

Глаза Меган загорелись зелёным, а сама она не сводила взгляд с Дика, касаясь пальцами виска. Она быстро заморгала, возвращая глазам карий цвет. Девушка выглядела огорчённой, вытирая рукой выступившие из глаз слёзы.

 

— Я не могу просмотреть его мысли. Он не пускает меня.

 

— Может потому что у него припадок? — Сорвался Уолли, в глубине сознания понимая, что Меган ни в чём не виновата. Марсианка поежилась, и первая полетела к медицинскому блоку.

 

Они добрались до медицинской комнаты в считанные минуты, благодаря сверхскорости полукриптонского организма. Меган не отставала, по передатчику сообщая состояние Робина. Уолли показалось, что он слышал, как Канарейка прикрикнула на них, но Меган держалась стойко. Она кивала, настороженно смотря на них.

 

Меган телепатически отодвинула белую шторку, отделяющую палату от приёмной комнаты с несколькими диванчиками, и поправила постельное бельё на кровати. Лекарства, стоящие на комоде, задрожали.

 

Коннер осторожно опустил Робина на кровать, фиксируя руки и ноги парня. Меган, выслушивая указания в передатчике, пыталась отыскать медикаменты в многочисленных полках, телепатией открывая их все.

 

— Уолли, ему надо вколоть обезболивающее.

 

В голове стоял невероятный шум, словно Уэст находился под гущей воды. Дик продолжал барахтаться, вырываясь из рук Коннера, что пытался измерить температуру тела, да и стянуть костюм. Робин вырывался, кричал, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.

 

Уолли вспомнил, как на последней тренировке он пытался повалить Робина на пол, чтобы добыть те несчастные пять баллов за победу. Дик тогда постоянно перепрыгивал через него, ударяя по лопатке, спине, руке — до всего, что мог достать, а потом с изящным кувырком, прикрепил дымовую шашку к знаку молнии на его груди. Уолли до сих пор не понимал, как в этом маленьком проныре было столько силы и ловкости, чтобы незаметно и быстро поставить шашку на его знак. Ученик Бэтмена, одним словом.

 

И Уэста нехило так завалило на пол. Тогда же в его голове родился гениальный план, как и все идеи, появляющиеся в его светлой головушке. Уолли тогда закашлялся, драматично хватаясь за шею, и упал на пол, не двигаясь. Уолли не смог сдержать смех, когда Дик упал рядом с ним на колени, измеряя пульс на сонной артерии. И конечно, Уолли не мог понять почему Дик сначала ударил его по голове, а потом ходил и дулся на него весь день.

 

Сейчас Уолли примерно представлял, что чувствовал Дик. И это ему не нравилось. Стоило извиниться за тот поступок, да и за кучу других. Только вот будет ли возможность сделать это? Уолли сглотнул. Пессимистичные мысли до добра не доведут.

 

 — Уолли, — Голос М`ганн раздался прямо в его голове, а Марсианка смотрела на него тёмно-зелёными глазами. Медикаменты всё ещё парили по комнате, а судя по цвету глаз Марсианки, та плохо контролировала все свои переживания, отражая их в телепатической силе. Парить начинала и мебель. — анальгин с димедролом.

 

Уэст кивнул, на скорости доставая парящие лекарства. Найти анальгин не составило труда: белая коробочка парила прямо перед носом, а вот с димедролом возникли проблемы.* Меган справилась быстрее, вытаскивая лекарство из последнего шкафчика. Уолли поймал его в воздухе, вспоминая дозировку и быстро смешивая лекарства в шприце. Меган давала указания, вторя советам своего собеседника, судя по всему Доктора Мид-Найта. Уолли надавил на шприц, заставляя выйти воздух.

 

— Держи его, — Приказала Меган, помогая удержать Дика за ноги, пока Коннер прижал руки к подушке. Уолли стянул с Дика перчатку, пальцами нашёл вену, выдыхая. Это не было сложно. Медленно ввёл препарат в вену, не сводя глаз с лица друга. Количество лекарства в шприце уменьшилось, а припадок не закончился. Не всё в этом мире происходит с быстротой молнии. Уолли медленно вытащил иглу, зажимая ватой ранку от укола.

 

Дик ещё раз выкрикнул, успокаиваясь на кровати. На его лбу выступил пот, а сам он только дергал головой, словно ему снился кошмар. Возможно так оно и было. И выглядел Дик пугающе. Спиной Уолли столкнулся с парящим шкафом, вываливая томики по медицине на пол. Уолли едва не упал, хватаясь за шкаф.

 

— Курсы Юной медсестры за час. — Пошутил Уолли, но смеха в ответ не услышал.

 

Меган потряхивало, как от мороза, а Коннер ослабил хватку, припадая спиной к стене.

 

Марсианка была достаточно бледна для своей зелёной кожи, а Коннер сжимал руки в кулаки, а потом разжимал, хватаясь за поручень кровати. Возникало ощущение, что он не знал, что делать со своим телом. Он выглядел слишком напряжённым. Уолли спрятал голову в коленях, пытаясь выровнять и дыхание, и сердцебиение. Слишком быстрое, даже для спидстера.

 

Коннер резко стукнул кулаком по полу, заставляя Уолли повернуться к нему. Супербой привстал, прислушиваясь. Меган замерла, медленно возвращая все медикаменты по местам. Даже Дик больше не барахтался по кровати, а замер.

 

_«Идентификация: Чёрная Канарейка»_

Уолли выдохнул почти одновременно с Мисс Марси, когда раздалось привычное дребезжание зета-портала, а затем последовали громкие голоса их общей наставницы.

 

— Они должны быть в медицинском блоке, бегом!

 

Зета-портал начал называть авторизованных пользователей, среди которых был и Доктор Мид-Найт. Канарейка прорвалась в палату первой в своём неизменном костюме. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда она увидела лежащего Робина на кровати.

 

За ней вбежал молодой мужчина, которого Уэст помнил по заданию в Сиэтле и ещё два санитара. Одни из приближённых врачей для Лиги. На них были форменные костюмы научного центра С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

 

— Как давно был последний припадок? — Голос у мужчины был невероятно спокойным. Вот что значит врачебная выдержка. Мид-Найт прошёл к больному, дотрагиваясь пальцами до запястья Дика, и принялся просчитывать пульс.

 

— Около пяти минут назад, — М`ганн поднялась в воздухе, вися рядом с Канарейкой. Они переглянулись, и Дина Лэнс нежно положила ладонь на её плечо. Меган опустилась на землю, приваливаясь к наставнице.

 

— Это уже третий — Тихо сказал Уолли, мелко подрагивая. Мид-Найт повернулся к нему, ожидая подробностей. — За последние двадцать минут.

 

Мид-Найт вздрогнул, кивая санитарам.

 

— Выведите их.

 

Уолли не поверил своим ушам. Что?

 

Один из санитаров, что постарше, оторвался от медицинской сумки. Звякнули колбы с лекарствами, когда Меган вскрикнула. Их не могли выгнать из палаты, когда их друг умирает! Не могли!

 

— Нет, вы не можете, — Уолли на скорости отскочил от медбрата. Мужчина предпринял ещё одну попытку, но сдался через секунду, когда Уолли снова ускользнул прямо перед его носом.

 

Коннер подпрыгнул, отбиваясь от рук Чёрной Канарейки, что пыталась вытащить его и Меган из палаты. Меган с Коннером наперебой пытались достучаться до неё, грозясь, что выломают дверь, когда она оставила их за порогом палаты.

 

Дина Лэнс прожигала своим взглядом в нём дыру. Если бы взглядом можно было бы убивать, он был бы давно мёртв. Уолли посмотрел на неё, и лицо Дины смягчилось.

 

Ох, Уолли даже не мог представить, как плохо выглядел, что Дина оставила его в палате. Уэст повернулся к стене, где располагалось зеркало. Образ в отражении был несколько жутковат. Рукой он прошёлся по лицу, царапая его. Засохшие слёзы неприятно сдавливали кожу, а глаза покраснели. Дело плохо.

 

Канарейка поманила его рукой к себе, но Уолли не тронулся, вжимаясь в угол. Одними губами она прошептала ему оставаться спокойным или она выгонит его с Горы обратно в Кистоун. Уолли слишком часто закивал головой. Он уже не дрожал, было бы довольно неприятно, если Уолли вдруг провибрирует сквозь стену из-за паники.

 

Мид-Найт подключал Дика к кардиографу, отмечая в блокнот скачки. Второй санитар подкатил капельницу, присоединяя провода к Робину, когда его снова резко дернуло. Дина ахнула, отступая от санитаров, давая им возможность выполнить работу. Кардиограф запищал, обнаруживая резкие скачки и столь же резкие падения.

 

 — Десять миллиграмм диазепама, быстрее Сара, — Санитар кивнула, находя в медицинской сумке пачку лекарств и шприцы. Мид-Найт срезал часть костюма, быстро подключая Робина к куче датчиков. Прибор МРТ заполнили комнату писком, в помещении повис тот самый неприятный запах лекарств, от которого Уолли подташнивало. С тех пор как он спас принцессу Пердиту от Вертиго, Уолли не посещал больницы и старался от них держаться подальше. Что ж, если Уолли не идёт в больницу, то больница идёт к нему.

 

Кардиограф издал ещё один оглушительный писк, а на экране вывелась красная линия, медленно становившаяся прямой. Грустная музыка, предвещающая скорый конец действия, не появилась, что отличало реальность от типичных драматических сериалов. Уолли пытался выровнять дыхание, чтобы не запаниковать, но следующая фраза выбила почву из-под ног.

 

— Возможна остановка сердца, — Громко подтвердил врач, перекрикивая шум за дверью.

 

Коннер снова громко крикнул, порываясь вернуться в палату. Дина стояла в дверях, не впуская их и смотря в упор на Уолли. Глаза выдавали её испуг, а сама она прижалась спиной к двери, не желая терять опору.

 

Комната перед глазами закружилась, сводя всё к единой точке — к кровати Дика. Он лежал, не шевелясь, пока санитары пытались его откачать. Рука дёрнулась, спадая с кровати.

 

Нет. Этого не могло быть.

 

Уолли медленно скатывался по стене, цепляясь за плитку. Руки и ноги не слушались, а в ушах стоял неприятный писк и непонятный говор полный медицинских терминов. Он пытался думать о чём-то другом, чтобы успокоится, держать себя под контролем. Но в голову упорно лезли мысли о друге, о команде врачей, что пыталась спасти его жизнь.

 

— Аппарат.

 

Молодой парень быстро подкатил аппарат с кислородной маской, надевая её на лицо Дика, пока Мид-Найт проводил непрямой массаж сердца. Мужчина надавливал на грудную клетку, прислушиваясь к глухому сердцебиению. Команда врачей действовала сплочённо и одновременно, почти как их команда на заданиях. Мид-Найт исполнял роль лидера, подключая Дика к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких; покрутил колесико, впуская воздух.

 

— Дефибриллятор, живо, — Мид-Найт принял прибор, в тот момент, когда кардиограф неприятно запищал. Длинная плоская зелёная линия теперь будет сниться Уэсту в кошмарах. Он приподнял кислородную маску, нажимая на кнопку аппарата. — 4000 Вольт, разряд!

 

Мужчина потёр электроды друг об друга, ударяя ими по сигналу. Импульс заставил Дика дернуться, подскакивая на кровати. Аппарат ЭКГ запищал снова, когда появившийся импульс спал. Медбрат принялся делать массаж, пока Мид-Найт приказывал увеличить количество вольт. Дик затрясся, беспорядочно двигая руками. Он ударил санитара в лицо, но та, стиснув губы продолжала вводить лекарства, следя за кардиографом.

 

Грейсон резко подпрыгнул на кровати, рука соскользнула вниз и безвольно повисла в воздухе. Она была невероятно холодной, когда Уолли дотронулся до неё. Уэст быстро одёрнул её, зажимая руками рот. Санитарка прикрикнула на него, и Уолли не мог выдавить из себя ни единого слова. От волнения у него пропал голос.

 

— Я сказал вывести их! — Не выдержал Мид-Найт, прижимая электроды к груди Дика, он дёрнулся и безвольно упал на кровать. Голова его привалилась к плечу, когда медбрат слегка шлёпал его по щекам. Мертвенно-бледное лицо Дика пугало Уолли до чёртиков.

 

Он вспомнил, как они начали бегать вместе. Это была глупая идея Дика, что пытался изучить его скорость, понять почему Уолли медленней Барри. Уэст в то время давно потерял надежду стать быстрее, но Дик не сдавался. Перфекционист. Он не мог оставить дело не выполненным до конца. Каждое утро они бегали по пляжу Восточного побережья, где Уолли за час, не выдыхаясь, пробегал около сотни, а может и больше, кругов, пока Дик довольствовался половиной. После таких пробежек Уолли безмятежно поедал порцию хот-дога и шутил над красным, запыхавшимся Диком. Сам Уолли от пробежки никогда не краснел.

 

Сейчас бледное, безжизненное лицо Дика казалось ему совершенно неправильным. С его смольными волосами он напоминал Белоснежку, которую от вечного сна спас поцелуй принца. У Дика была надежда только на сплочённую команду врачей.

 

Канарейка дёрнулась к Уолли, хватая его за плечо. Кид Флэш даже не сопротивлялся. За его спиной Мид-Найт вручил утюжки в руки сестры и сам принялся делать массаж, надавливая сильнее на грудную клетку, запуская кислород, а потом ещё раз нажал сцепленными руками на грудь. Прибор ЭКГ запищал.

 

Дверь захлопнулась, когда Мид-Найт потребовал раствор адреналина и новокаина.*

 

Уолли не смотрел на Канарейку, даже когда та трясла его за плечи. Перед глазами у него стояло безжизненное тело Дика. Если ему не помогут… Уолли не собирался об этом думать. Но если быть честным, то, когда он говорил Дику как сильно ценит его? Каждый раз, когда Уолли вляпал в неприятности его выручал Дик. А если его лучший друг сейчас умрёт. То Уолли уже не сможет быть прежним. Разве кто-нибудь из них сможет быть прежним?

 

— Уолли, послушай меня.

 

Уэст взглянул на наставницу, когда та стирала с его щёк засохшие слёзы. Сейчас она напоминала маму-медведицу, которая заботится о своём чаде и в горе, и в радости. Почему-то в горе она заботится чаще.

 

— Мид-Найт знаток в своём деле. Дик будет в порядке.

 

Дина говорила уверенным голосом, и если бы она не пискнула на последнем слове, то Уолли ей бы поверил. Уолли должен постараться ей поверить, если не хочет начать паническую атаку. Им не нужно два трупа… нет, исправил себя Уолли, два пострадавших за один день.

 

— Иди. — Она легонько подтолкнула его к выходу, подключая передатчик в ухе. — Мне нужно сообщить Бэтмену о состоянии его сына.

 

Уолли на ватных ногах, держась за стену рукой, прошёл по коридору, заворачивая за угол. Часы в главном зале показывали полчетвертого утра. Обещание матери вернуться к пяти он явно не выполнит. Даже если учитывать разницу в часовых поясах. Меган с Коннером нашлись в гостиной. Они переговаривались по телепатической связи, активно жестикулируя. Увидев Уолли, М`ганн подлетела к нему и обняла за шею.

 

— Нас выгнали, — коротко сообщила она, присматриваясь к бледному лицу Уолли. Она хлопнула его по плечу, всем видом выражая негодование. — Это нечестно, мы тоже имеем право знать, что с нашим другом!

 

— Он будет в порядке. — Повторил Уолли, словно если будет повторять это как мантру, то его лучший друг волшебным образом выбежит сейчас прямо к ним, сделает свой коронный кувырок, а потом осыплет их блестками. Вряд ли, конечно с блестками, но тот и без них без чувств лежал на операционном столе.

 

Меган ему не поверила. Она переглянулась с Коннером, который выглядел несколько отстранённым и не сразу ответил на её взгляд. Супербой задумчиво стучал пальцами по коленке. Из всей команды он был привязан к Дине больше других, та в некотором роде, заменяла ему мать. Из них вышла бы неплохая семья.

 

— Если Канарейка сказала, что он будет в порядке, значит так и будет.

 

Уолли кивнул, падая на диван рядом с Супербоем. Тот подвинулся, чтобы Уолли мог полностью уместиться. Уэст прикрыл глаза рукой, прислушиваясь к звукам из медицинского блока.

 

Около десяти минут их оставили наедине со своими мыслями. Уолли думал о Дике, потом о Бэтмене и попытался представить его реакцию. Дик рассказывал, что Брюс слишком к нему строг, но это ведь знак любви, да? Брюс не мог не полюбить Дика. Кто вообще в состоянии был это не сделать? Он же ходячее солнышко, любящее исчезать и появляться в неожиданных местах; пылающее особой страстью к компьютерам и вентиляции. Кто был в состоянии не полюбить Дика?

 

На Горе достаточно тихо. Стук каблуков Канарейки, отзвук отодвигаемой двери, топот уже двух пар каблуков. Уолли опустил руку на грудь, приподнимаясь. Канарейка вместе с Сарой, вроде так её назвал Мид-Найт, переговаривались по коммуникатору. С Бэтменом, по всей видимости. Канарейка же обещала ему позвонить.

 

Коннер переглянулся с Меган. Те несколько секунд не прерывали зрительный контакт, мысленно что-то обсуждая: Уолли они к связи подключить забыли. И Уолли был даже не против посидеть пару минут, часов, недель в полной тишине, упиваясь ненавистью к себе и к тому что не успел спасти Дика. Коннер тяжко вздохнул, поднимаясь с дивана. Тот издавал жуткий скрежет, от которого Уолли подскочил.

 

Супербой подошёл к Дине и санитару, спрашивая о состоянии Робина. Лэнс покачала головой и приложила палец к губам, кивая на разговаривавшую Сару. Она вечно поправляла свой рыжий хвост и явно нервничала, постоянно запинаясь. Уолли прищурился, смотря на них.

 

— Состояние стабильное, мистер Бэтмен. — Девушка кивнула ещё раз, сжимая пальцами переносицу. — Так точно, сэр. Я передам Доктору Мид-Найту вашу просьбу.

 

Канарейка осторожно взяла наушник, подключая его уже на своё ухо. Сара неловко приподнялась на носках, осматривая помещение, а потом ещё раз поблагодарила Канарейку и ушла по направлению к палате. М`ганн и Уолли переглянулись и тут же оказались рядом с наставницей.

 

— Живой, — на полувыдохе сказала Канарейка, облегченно улыбаясь. Мисс Марси тут же обняла Канарейку, всхлипывая. Коннер приземлился на пол, проводя ладонями по лицу. Уолли даже не заметил, что затаил дыхание, а теперь часто выдыхал. Вдох-выдох. Дик живой. Вдох. Живой. Выдох. — Мид-Найт запретил посещать его, пока не придёт Бэтмен.

 

— Ты сообщила команде? — Вопрос Коннера выбил Уолли из колеи. Он даже забыл подумать про команду. А что сказал бы Рой, если бы его лучший друг умер по вине другого? Он настолько испугался, что забыл даже сообщить Бэтмену. А если бы Коннер и Меган не оставались на ночь на горе, то что бы случилось? Что случилось бы, если бы никто не получил сообщение, отправленное Уолли?

 

Наверно, эти мысли отразились на его лице, раз Меган ласково положила ладонь ему на плечо. Уолли встряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Не стоит сейчас думать о плохом, когда всё стало вроде как хорошо. Канарейка кивнула, подтверждая его мысли, дернула плечами, разминая затёкшие мышцы.

 

— Я не смогла дозвониться до Аквалэда, он на задании вместе с Акваменом в Атлантиде, но как только он появится в зоне доступа, то я тут же сообщу ему. Затанна и Артемида уже в пути.

 

Коннер был доволен таким ответом. Меган помогла ему подняться с пола и попросила помочь приготовить еду для медперсонала. Как только они отошли на безопасное расстояние, то Канарейка поманила Уолли рукой, отходя вместе с ним в угол.

 

Разговор с Канарейкой не должен быть таким ужасающим, к тому же Уолли частенько влипал в неприятности с Диком. И так же часто им приходилось оправдываться перед общей наставницей. Обычно они вместе выдумывали историю, которая в десять раз была спокойнее, чем произошедшее в реальности. Только впервые во время этих «неприятностей» пострадал Дик…по вине Уолли.

 

— Что у вас произошло?

 

Уолли перевёл дыхание, чтобы начать недолгий рассказ, как зета-портал предупредил о появлении Бэтмена. Тот, кого Уолли опасался, прибыл раньше, чем они рассчитывали.

 

Уолли замер, смотря на Бэтмена. И если раньше он приводил его в полный ужас, то сейчас это ощущение многократно усилилось. Не глядя на них, он бесшумно проскользнул мимо них. Полы плаща взлетали, как настоящие крылья летучей мыши, при ходьбе. Казалось, что само время замерло, пока Брюс Уэйн шёл к медицинскому блоку. Канарейка попросила Уолли подождать и направилась вслед за Бэтменом.

 

_«Идентификация…»._

 

Зета-портал вновь нагрелся, озаряя главный зал светом. Затанна вместе с Артемидой подбежали к ним. Обе красные, запыхавшиеся от бега. Волосы у волшебницы были растрёпаны, а глаза красные от слёз. Артемида выглядела получше, но подрагивавшие губы её выдавали. Одежда была помятая и явно первая попавшаяся, судя по розовой майке с изображением мальчишечьей группы. И даже её любимая кожаная куртка не спасала положение.

 

— Мы только узнали, — затараторила Затанна, переглядываясь с Артемидой. Она протёрла рукой глаза, пытаясь поверить в происходящее. — Как Робин? Он живой?

 

Молчание, повисшее между ними, было несколько мучительно и неприятно. Уолли посмотрел на нее исподлобья, сжимая дрожащие пальцы в кулаки. Затанна тут же замолкла, переводя взгляд с Уолли на Меган. Марсианка подлетела к ним, опуская ладонь на плечо Артемиды. Сегодня Меган исполняла роль подушки для слёз.

 

— Нам не говорят о его состоянии. Но все будет хорошо, он поправиться.

 

— Все хорошо? — Не выдержал Уолли, на скорости перемещаясь по гостиной. Спокойствие, которым одарила его Канарейка, испарилось. До него дошла вся серьёзность происходящего и ударила как обухом по голове.

 

Это всё вина Уолли. Если бы Уэст смог уговорить Дика остаться в Кистоуне, а не идти на задание, то его друг был бы в порядке. К тому же кто заставлял Уолли рыскать по канализации в поисках сувениров, пока Дик был невесть где? И если бы Уолли был быстрее…

 

— У него сердце остановилось. Он был мертв! И ты говоришь, что все хорошо?

 

Уолли оказался рядом перед Затанной, которая начала рыдать. Он отступил на шаг, не понимая, что на него нашло. Артемида грубо оттолкнула его от Затанны, вставая перед подругой. Лучница впервые оказалась рядом с ним так близко с Нового года. Бежать было бессмысленно.

 

— Успокойся! — Артемида снова стукнула его по плечу, метая взглядом молнии. Уолли поежился. — Мы все беспокоимся о нашем Чудо-Мальчике. Но мы держим себя в руках и не срываемся на каждого, кто интересуется его состоянием. Что бы сказал Робин на твои психи?

 

Уолли притих, сбавляя пыл. Действительно, а что бы сказал Дик? Он настолько привык, что его лучший друг постоянно рядом, что теперь не понимал, как быть без него и этих дурацких, на первый взгляд, фразочек. Уолли сглотнул, закрывая глаза на мгновение. Образ лучшего друга чётко вырисовался в его голове, насмешливо улыбаясь.

 

— Он бы сказал: _«Стройся»._

 

Уолли опустился на подлокотник дивана, чувствуя себя беспомощным. Впервые с момента получения скорости. И ему это не нравилось. Совершенно не нравилось.

 

— Прости, Затанна.

 

Волшебница махнула рукой в его сторону, а потом вытирая слёзы, села рядом. Она привалилась к его плечу, смотрела невидящим взглядом в стену напротив, когда Артемида села рядом с ней, обхватывая подругу за плечи. Затанна наклонила голову набок, смотря Уэсту в глаза. В её взгляде промелькнуло понимание всей ситуации.

 

— Ничего. Я тоже за него волнуюсь.

 

Уолли позволил себе приобнять Затанну, когда в комнату вошёл Бэтмен вместе с Канарейкой. Мужчина встал напротив них, взглядом приковывая каждого к месту. Лицо совершенно спокойное выражало целую бурю эмоций из ничего. Интересно, что было в его голове?

 

— Рассказывай.

 

Уолли не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы догадаться кого именно Бэтмен спрашивал. Уэст сглотнул, начиная рассказ. Он словно переживал все эти моменты заново, находясь в полной прострации. Вот он решает задачу по химии, откидывая карандаш в сторону, решить он её может, но он слишком устал после сегодняшней тренировки и пробежки с Барри за преступниками. Уолли решает списать её завтра перед уроками, когда слышит хлопанье плаща о подоконник. Дику отказать он не может. А стоило бы.

 

Описание их приключений заняло не больше пяти минут. Все подробности, начиная с цвета стен канализации и заканчивая глупыми фразами о контрольных работах, он не упустил. В красках описал приключения в канализации и как они разделились. И ускорял голос, по мере возрастания напряжение. Уолли и не хотел рассказывать так быстро и полно, но эти события словно отпечатались в его голове и теперь желали выйти на свет. Уолли затих, когда дошёл до того момента, когда Дик начал тонуть.

 

Перед глазами появился тот самый момент. Уолли словно в замедленной съемке видел, как Дика, да и всё помещение, озарил яркий свет. А потом Робин медленно начал падать. Оглушительный плюх воды вывел Уолли из оцепенения. Дик не всплывал на поверхность, и Уолли пришлось нырять в воду, вытаскивая друга из водорослей и ила.

 

Бэтмен перебил его, спросив о шкатулке. Уолли опешил, пытаясь припомнить шкатулку. Она была красивой, но её красота не манила к себе, а наоборот отталкивала от себя. Если бы ему предложили купить этот предмет в магазине, он бы тут же сбежал.

 

— Роб выронил её, как только открыл. Оттуда вырвался яркий свет, а потом он упал. — Уолли покачал головой, как только Канарейка спросила о местонахождении шкатулки. — Я не нырял за ней. Как по-вашему, — Ядовито спросил Уолли, — мне нужно было спасти Роба или шкатулку?

 

Все затихли, обдумывая его слова. Канарейка выровнялась, косясь на Бэтмена. Летучая Мышь прищурила глаза, но Уолли храбро выдержал этот секундный взгляд. Как будто его кипятком ошпарили.

 

Бэтмен дослушал до конца, не перебивая его, лишь изредка, когда Уолли сам останавливался, задавал интересовавшие вопросы.

 

— В каком состоянии Робин? — Спросила Затанна, после недлительной паузы. Весь рассказ она просидела так тихо, что Уолли даже забыл о команде в комнате. В его маленьком мирке был только он и Бэтмен.

 

— Стабильно тяжёлое. — Бэтмен отошёл от них, подключаясь к коммуникатору. Канарейка проводила его задумчивым взглядом, продолжая говорить. — Мид-Найт предупредил, что состояние в ближайшую пару часов не ухудшиться, но если припадки повторятся, то…

 

Она не договорила, но вся команда разом замерла, поражённая таким исходом событий. Мид-Найт же знаток в своём деле, говорила она, Дик должен жить. Меган всхлипнула, и Коннер погладил её по руке. Артемида же наоборот встала, размахивая руками.

 

— Значит надо остановить это, — Уолли был полностью согласен с ней, вставая рядом плечом к плечу.

 

— Если мы найдём шкатулку, которая отравила его, то Роб будет с нами.

 

— Нам нужно отправляться немедленно. — Закивала М`ганн.

 

Канарейка опешила. Она оглянулась на Бэтмена. На минуту Тёмный Рыцарь замолчал, вслушиваясь в наушник, а потом кивнул. Он сделал шаг вперёд, нависая над ними. Команда ждала отказа, надеясь на лучшее.

 

— Ваша команда отправится в Старую Готэмскую канализацию. Ваша задача найти шкатулку, а также выяснить всё что с ней связано. — Он повернулся к Канарейке, мигом выпрямившейся, — Я сообщил Сторожевой Башне. Никто из них не сталкивался с подобным, но Марсианский Охотник и Доктор Судьба прибудут сюда, чтобы попробовать найти влияние магического артефакта.

 

Затанна приглушённо всхлипнула, услышав про отца, а потом резко закопалась в карманах. Уолли прищурился, смотря на неё в упор и чуть не прослушал последнюю фразу Бэтмена. Мужчина выпрямился, смотря прямо на Уолли.

 

— По костюмам.

**Author's Note:**

> ///
> 
> Не уверена в то, что существуют люди, которые половину из этих сносок не знают, но мало ли. Если вы не нашли нужное вам слово в сносках, то не бойтесь, обратитесь к гуглу. Он не кусается.
> 
> 1\. Netflix - крупнейший стриминговый сервис в мире, работающий по подписке — вы платите раз в месяц фиксированную сумму за неограниченный доступ к огромной библиотеке фильмов и сериалов. Кроме этого, еще одной характерной чертой является то, что от Netflix сериалы выходят сразу в один день. Ходячие Мертвецы, которых упоминает Уолли - сериал, где в центре сюжета небольшая группа людей, пытающаяся выжить во время зомби-апокалипсиса.  
> 2\. Убийца Крок – злодей, что мутировал в рептилию. Появляется в фильме «Отряд Самоубийц»; не заметить его сложно. Убийца-Мотылёк – насекомоподобный преступник. Оба персонажа являются врагами Бэтмена.  
> 3\. Аркхэм - психиатрическая больница в Готэме. Множество врагов Бэтмена будучи пойманными им, пребывают в этой лечебнице в заключении. Блэкгейт – Тюрьма, расположенная на небольшом острове в заливе реки Готэм.  
> 4\. Хэл Джордан – Зелёный Фонарь. Упоминаемые Красные Фонари используют красное кольцо силы, которое подпитывается от гнева и ярости своего владельца, а также находящихся рядом живых существ.  
> 5\. Анальгин с димедролом – сочетание растворов, которое будет эффективным при многих патологических состояниях. При вкалывании лекарств анальгина и димедрола улучшение состояния больного наступает уже через 15 минут – утихает боль, снижается температура тела.  
> 6\. Диазепам –транквилизатор противосудорожного действия. Магни́тно-резона́нсная томогра́фия (МРТ) — способ получения томографических медицинских изображений для исследования внутренних органов и тканей. Кардиограф (так же ЭКГ) - это медицинский прибор, который измеряет активность сердца. Дефибриллятор — это специальный аппарат, воздействующий на сердце кратковременным мощным электроимпульсом. Раствор адреналина и новокаина- лекарство, что вызывает учащение сердечной деятельности.
> 
> ///
> 
> Так же работа есть на Книге Фанфиков - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5949684
> 
> Спасибо, что читаете ❤


End file.
